Project: Lilith
by Brian1
Summary: A short story about William Birkin's successor who's working on a new GVirus project. Please Rate and Review


Author's Note: A short story detailing a new project that Umbrella Paris is working on using the G-Virus that Agent Hunk recovered during Resident Evil 2.  
  
This also happens to tie in to "Even Fond Memories Can Come Back To Haunt You..." although it is not part of the official storyline. Consider this cannon fodder if you'd like.  
  
Thanks goes to Mayumi-H for pointing out a severe spelling error on my part. @@ Now it's fixed! Thanks Mayumi-H!   
  
Anyways, enjoy...  
  
  
-Project: Lilith-  
-By Brian Marcelo-  
-brianmarcelo@hotmail.com-  
Rated R for mature themes, suggestive dialogue, and implied acts of...things.  
  
  
-Beginning-  
  
  
-Umbrella Headquarters Paris, 11:00 AM-  
  
  
"How goes the research on the G-Virus?" asked the President of Umbrella, although his tone made it sound like he was quite disinterested in what the young man in front of him had to say.  
  
"It's going well sir...despite the fact that we only received the G-Virus merely three months ago, we've already been progressing nicely..." replied a scientist in his early-thirties, who had bags under his eyes and looked quite sleep deprived.  
  
"Ah, I see. Has your research gotten to the point where it rivals the T-Veronica virus that is currently in H.C.F.'s possession?" asked the President.  
  
"Not yet sir, but..." stuttered the young man.  
  
"No excuses. Get back to work immediately and come back only when you have something that's worth telling me." interrupted the President, as he shifted his chair in a half circle and towards his rather large window overlooking the entire city of Paris.  
  
As the young man started to leave, he was stopped by the President, who said with a sneer, "And give my best regards to your wife."  
  
  
-Umbrella Lab Area, 11:20 AM-  
  
  
"How'd it go Tom?" asked a young female scientist, as she tilted her head away from the computer terminal that she was working at.  
  
"It went terribly Vanessa..." groaned Tom, as he slumped in his chair next to Vanessa, "He mentioned that damned T-Veronica virus again..."  
  
"Awww...." replied Vanessa, feeling sorry for Tom.  
  
"I absolutely hate that Alexia Ashford! Because of her, scientist like us have to work and work for days on end so that our newest viruses can rival Alexia's "perfect" T-Veronica virus!" he said with acid in his voice.  
  
Without warning, Vanessa stood up from her chair and gave Tom a warm hug followed by a tender kiss on the lips.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked with a confused yet satisfied look on his face.  
  
"For working so hard..." she said seductively while cupping his chin, giving him a suggestive look as she started to take off her lab coat.  
  
Seeing that, he hurriedly closed the Lab door and started to take off his own lab coat...  
  
  
-Umbrella Lab Area 1, 5:00 PM-  
  
  
"Why do you look so happy Tom?" asked Greg, who was started to get quite distracted.  
  
"Just had a lot of fun this morning." he replied happily.  
  
"Uh huh...right. Now, can you stop being so happy-go-lucky and help me with this?" asked Greg, who was getting annoyed by Tom.  
  
"Fine Greg." he said, as he handed Greg a scalpel, "Hey, how come you don't get stressed out by the boss?"  
  
"Because, my project is different. I'm helping to create the ultimate biological predator..." Greg said with pride, as he made an incision in the body that they were working on, "Much better then to focus on some unstable virus such as the G-Virus..."  
  
"The Nemesis? What so great about it? It's still using the T-Virus as it's base..." commented Tom plainly.  
  
"The Nemesis is the greatest B.O.W. we currently have!" said Greg, his voice rising slightly.  
  
"Isn't it the same as the Tyrant unit?" asked Tom.  
  
"It's much more improved...it's even better then the latest blue tinted Tyrants that we have around here!" said Greg as he started to sound excited, "The newest version of the Nemesis is improved significantly...it's accuracy using a Rocket Launcher has improved...it is much faster...and can sustain heavy damage..."  
  
"You're probably right, but the G-virus has far more potential then anything the T-virus could do. My predecessor William Birkin, after injecting the G-Virus in to himself as he was dying, was able to come back to full strength and kill all of the Umbrella Special Forces Unit, with the exception of Agent Hunk. The G-Virus can practically make Tyrants on the spot, which is much easier then having to find certain people to turn into Tyrants." said Tom, "Well, I have to go work more on my project...I'll see you later Greg."  
  
And with that, he left, leaving Greg fuming as he muttered and cursed.  
  
  
-Umbrella Lab Area 2, 5:20 PM-  
  
  
"Computer, activate Project: Lilith." said Tom as he entered the lab.  
  
"Project: Lilith activated." replied the cold computer voice, as a huge tube popped out of the ground.  
  
Tom walked over to the tube and peered closely inside, to see a female in there, currently under stasis to prevent her from escaping while the transformation was happening.  
  
"Hello Lilith...how are we progressing today?" he said with a slight sneer, knowing full well she couldn't hear him, "You should be happy Lilith...you're going to be the first stable G-virus B.O.W. and if all goes well, you might even allow me to show my superiors that the G-Virus is in fact on par with Alexia Ashford's T-Veronica virus."  
  
Tom had always looked up to his predecessor William Birkin, and felt William's pain when it was announced that ten year old Alexia Ashford's newly developed T-Veronica virus at the time was more powerful then anything available at the time, including all of William's research.   
  
After Alexia had died in a mysterious accident, William was able to start research on the G-Virus, a variation of the T-Virus that was theorized to be even more powerful then the T-Veronica virus. However, William had died as well when Umbrella Headquarters sent soldiers to steal the G-Virus after it was rumored that William would be selling it to the highest bidder instead of to Umbrella.  
  
"Whatca doin hunny?" said Vanessa, who was leading against the lab door.  
  
"Just working on Lilith..." he replied with a smile, as she walked over to him and looked at the tube.  
  
"She's so bleh..." she said, as she peered at the tube, "Don't you think so?"  
  
"Of course dear." he replied as he held her close to him, "You're the only one for me, you know..."  
  
She replied by giving him a sexy grin as she kissed him.  
  
"I had a lot of fun this morning..." she whispered into his ear, "Wanna go for another round or two...or three?"  
  
"I'd love to, but after I finish working a bit on Lilith, okay sweetie?" he replied as he put his arm around her.  
  
"Isn't it terribly ironic?" she said suddenly, as they had their arms around each other while staring at the tube.  
  
"What is?" he replied innocently, "Are you talking about how the Lilith was Adam's first wife in the Bible, and how he later forsook her and took Eve as his new wife?"  
  
"No silly! I mean how your wife," she said with a small laugh as she pointed to the tube, "was ironically the perfect specimen for the G-Virus project!"  
  
He looked at her and grinned sadistically as he nodded.  
  
"Why yes it is, my love...it is quite ironic indeed..." he said, laughing a quiet, cold laugh.  
  
  
-The End-  
  
  
There was actually a chapter two, but I deleted it since it was so poorly written. Since I did that, I decided to leave this as a one shot only.  
  
As with every piece of fan fiction that I write, please review and tell me what you think! 


End file.
